


Bite My Tongue

by soul_punkd



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, aaaah i love this song ok, and short, enjoy, it's kinda lowkey, so i wrote a slightly creepy fic about the music video, stay safe though, tw for descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_punkd/pseuds/soul_punkd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fransykes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Tongue

He walks among the forest of strings and wires, examining the dangling bodies as he goes. They are poised, like snakes waiting to strike. One slumps over a drum set, another hangs beside a guitar. The careful placement of each limb is exquisite, almost beautiful. It would be beautiful, Oli thinks, with music. But there is no music. There is no sound, there is only silence and the fall of his own footsteps. The silence is deafening. So he walks. He walks, and Josh watches.

Josh watches Oli walk. He hears the soft padding of footsteps on the wooden floor. He watches while his guest admires the silent musicians, whose only music is the chatter of your own thoughts. But he knows that this isn’t how he gets people to stay. Not with silence. He pulls a lever, and the performers spring to life. He is in control. 

The image is complete, Oli thinks. Music is the one true beauty. Looking for the source of the sound, he sees a man. A man with ragged brown hair and piercing blue eyes and a smile. A wide smile that nearly splits his beautiful face in half, and Oli remembers laughing at stupid jokes on the bus and backstage kisses and a voice almost as beautiful as the smile and _love._ Oli smiles, and walks toward Josh instead of the music because even music isn’t more beautiful than love. “Josh?” he calls out softly.

 _He wants control,_ Josh thinks. _He wants to take it from me, everything I have, everything I earned. I want him gone._ He pushes a small button on the corner of the table. Oli screams, and Josh laughs. 

Pains sears through his head, like a dull knife tearing across someone’s skin. He gasps, every breath hurting more than the last. As the pain subsides, he grips a wire for support. “Josh,” he whimpers, breathless. 

_Why is he still here?_ Josh wonders. _What is keeping him here? I don’t want him here; why doesn’t he leave?_ He pushes another button, and Oli collapses, clutching his stomach. 

Oli screams again; he feels like he is on fire. The agony that rips through his body is like nothing he has ever felt before. He writhes on the warehouse floor, tears leaking down his face. He makes eye contact with Josh, trying to cry for help, but he can’t make a sound. He pulls his knees to his chest and sobs, but Josh just laughs, a sound that was once musical but now reminds Oli of nails on a chalkboard. He cries a little harder, because he realises then that everything he had once loved about Josh is gone, and he doesn’t think he can bring it back. 

Painstakingly, Oli crawls towards the door to the room where Josh sits, once again absorbed in his musical puppets. He pushes the door open with his foot, and leans heavily on the doorframe as he stands. Before he can make a sound, he feels it. The rush, the pull, the control. He feels it, and he wants it for himself. 

Before Josh can think, he is on the ground. Oli has pushed him out of his chair, away from the panel of levers and buttons, which have become the only place he really has power. The high rushes out of his body and into Oli’s, and once it is gone he looks up with scared eyes. “Oli, please, you don’t have to do this. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear. I love you, Oli, please-”

“Fuck you,” Oli growls in a deep, gravelly voice that does more things to Josh than he’d like to say. “Fuck. You.”

Oli feels the power, the control. Now he realises what made Josh love this so much. _Josh._ The man he thought he loved. He flicks a switch, and Josh is in the main room, hanging from the wires. _I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine,_ Oli thinks. _Let him know what it’s like to be powerless, controlled._

As Oli pulls a lever, Josh’s arm raises involuntarily and he grips the microphone positioned in front of him. His lips move on beat with the music, and his voice rings throughout the empty room. 

_You keep me on the edge of my seat / I bite my tongue so you don’t hear me / I want to hate every part of you in me / I can’t hate the ones who made me_

Josh thinks of Oli, and wonders if the words are about him. Just before the room goes dark, Josh swears he hears Oli’s voice in his head. _You mean nothing to me. Nothing._

_I guess that’s what I deserve._


End file.
